


Ashes, Embers

by LaughableLament



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Graphic Poetry, Poetry, Sam & Dean Poetry Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We see things not as they are, but as we are.” -Author unknown</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashes, Embers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crowroad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowroad/gifts).



> Happy holidays, to my rock and inspiration. ♥

Your brother sees the black-charred edge of  
devastation, chokes on smoke-stink and  
death-crackle, waits with a holy man’s  
conviction for a gust of wind to  
blow it all apart.

And you? Same flames same fumes blackened your  
eyes, poisoned your crib. Set afire your  
father, who burned a break around you  
both but through you too. Vengeance to fuel  
your family hearth.

From the cover of your brother’s arms  
you see tenacity. Embers in  
the Fibonacci ashes’ stubborn  
clutching to perfection — defining,  
defying the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to Tumblr for Round 3 of the [Sam & Dean Poetry Challenge](http://samdeanpoetrychallenge.tumblr.com/post/135054596568/sam-dean-poetry-challenge-round-three) (December 2015). Prompt: [A Picture](http://www.boredpanda.com/burning-roses-sculpure-the-ash-peter-jaworowski/).


End file.
